Senkhara Comes Back
by Houseofanubislover89
Summary: What if Senkhara escaped the afterlife? What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

What if Senkhara got out of the afterlife? What will she do? Go after Nina, or do something evil? First chapter is what happens later after Fabina share their kiss.

Nina's POV

I was dancing with Fabian in the common room. He was twirling me around, and when we came face to face we put our heads together. I am so happy he is my boyfriend again. I missed him so much. Suddenly a slow song came on, and Fabian and I pulled apart and started slow dancing. I looked around and saw Patricia and Eddie, Amber and Alfie, and Jerome and Mara dancing. After I saw them all dancing, I saw Joy sitting on the couch looking sad. I felt bad for her. she was the only one in this house that didn't have a boyfriend. I decided I would help her find a boyfriend. After the slow song was finished, I walked over to Joy. "Wanna dance with the girls and I?" I asked. Joy nodded her head, and we walked over to Amber, Patricia and Mara and danced with them. After hours of dancing, we all went to bed.

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. Review if you would like another chapter. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

I was sleeping when I heard "Chosen One." I woke up immediately, and looked around the room. Amber was asleep and no one was in the room. I was about to go back to sleep, when a gust of wind blew open the bedroom door. I looked and saw the window up. Amber must have forgot to close it, I thought as I got out of bed and put the window down. When I went back to bed, I heard "Chosen One." I looked around the room and whispered, "Who's there?" "Turn around child." My eyes went wide when I heard that voice. I turned around and saw Senkhara smiling evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

"Senkhara?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes child. You thought you could get rid of me? Ha! Well your wrong." I shook my head repeatingly, trying to see if this was a dream. Or a nightmare. "Stop shaking your head like that child." Senkhara said. "How..." "How did I get out of the afterlife? Well...before it closed, I got out before anyone could stop me." She said proud of herself. I stood their dumbfounded. "Since you did that to me I will make your life miserable." I shook my head repeatedly. "Please don't." I said begging her. "To late for second chances chosen One. To late." Before I could say anything, Senkhara blew a cloud of black smoke and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV

When I woke up the next morning, everything seemed weird. I looked around the room I was in and saw I was in the attic. "Why am I in the attic?'' I thought aloud. I shook my head, and then got out of bed, got dressed in my uniform, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. I skipped downstairs and when I got downstairs, I saw random people sitting in the kitchen. ''Who are you guys?'' I asked. "We're you housemates. Duh." A random girl said texting on her phone. "Are you alright Nina?'' A boy asked coming up to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. "I have a boyfriend." I said getting out of the boy's grasp. "That's Dylan." A random girl said. "What? No my boyfriend's name is Fabian." The same girl that told me that Dylan was my boyfriend scoffed. "Fabian Rutter? The most popular boy in school is your boyfriend? Your joking." "What's going on?!" I screamed. "Nina...you are in Isis House. I'm Kelly, your best friend and roommate." Kelly said pointing to herself. "That's Dylan, your boyfriend." She said pointing to Dylan. "That's Dana, Ashley, Carl, Bobby, Allison, and Nicki." She said pointing to every name she said. "And Fabian Rutter...he's dating Joy Mercer, and he lives at Anubis House. Now is that clear to you?" Kelly asked. I shook my head. I must be dreaming. But as soon as I heard evil laughing, I knew this was a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's POV

I turned around and Senkhara was still laughing her evil little soul out. When she stopped laughing, she smirked at me and said: "I told you you will pay for what you did to me." She said disappearing in mid air. I turned around and everyone was doing their normal thing. I sat down next to Kelly and poured some cereal and milk into a bowl.


	6. Chapter 6

Nina's POV

After breakfast, I walked to school with Nicki and Kelly. hen I got to school, I saw Joy and Fabian holding hands and giggling and acting all romantic. It made me sick. I sighed and went to my locker and before I closed it, Patricia came up to me. "Hey Patricia. What's up?" "We need to work inn our science project Mr. Sweet gave us. Come by Anubis House after school and don't be late. Got it?" She snapped at me. I stood their shocked shop nodded my head. She walked to Joy and Joy, Fabian, and Patricia all walked to class together. The bell rang, and I shut my locker and went to my first class: Science with Mr. Sweet. When I entered the rom, all the seats were taken except the one next to Amber. My old roomate before this nightmare started. I walked over to Amber's table and sat down giving Amber a smile and a wave hello. Amber just looked at me like she didn't even know me. I groaned and looked around and gave everyone at Anubis waves but they just looked at me like they didn't know me. I sighed and turned back around and listened to Mr. Sweet drone on and on about independent and dependent variables.

Semkhara's POV

I stood in the back smirking at the Chosen One. This is going great, I thought to myself. All her friends even her precious friends forgot about her and she only has her housemates as friends. The Chosen One is never going to fix this. Never. I let out a cackle and disappeared in thin air.

Nina's POV

After school I went straight to Anubis. When I got to Anubis, I sighed. I miss this place. I walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. When Amber opened the door, I smiled at her and she snapped, "What do you want?" I was taken aback by her but let it go. "I'm here to work on Mr. Sweet's science project with Patricia. Amber nodded, and shouted up the stairs, "Patricia, the weird girl from school is here." "Be down in a minute." She called back. "She'll be down in a minute." Amber said leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Nina's POV

While I was waiting for Patricia to come down, I walked into Anubis House and looked around the hallway. Nothing's changed except the photos. There were photos of everyone outside Anubis House posing and acting silly. I looked at more photos and saw the couples: Amber and Alfie hugging, kissing, and smiling. Patricia and Eddie acting silly, laughing and Patricia on Eddie's back. Mara and Jerome looking normal, but at the end Jerome had his arms around Mara. And when I saw Joy and Fabian my heart broke into two. Their were photos of them snuggling, sleeping, and kissing. A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at these photos. "Are you ok?" Someone asked me startling me. I jumped and saw Eddie looking concerned. "Yeah just looking at these photos." I said wiping my eyes and leaving the hallway. "Wait!" Eddie shouted running towards me. I stopped and turned and Eddie was looking worried. "You don't look ok." Eddie said rubbing my shoulder. Suddenly a throat cleared, and me and Eddie turned and saw Patricia on the straircase with her arms crossed. "Hey babe!" Eddie replied running up to hug Patricia. I took this moment to run.

When I got back to Isis House, I ran inside tears running down my face. Everyone asked if I was ok, but did just ignored them and ran to the attic. I locked the door, and got on my bed crying on my pillow. I wish everything was back to normal. I hate this nightmare I'm living right now. "Stop crying child." I heard a voice say. I looked up from my pillow and wiped my eyes and turned and saw Senkhara. "Go away, your running my life!" I screamed at her. "Don't talk to me like that Chosen One." Just then I felt a something burning on my arm and I rolled up my sleeve and saw The Mark of Anubis on my arm. I grasped it in pain and tried to not scream. "If you want this nightmare to be over, then you will come to the Afterlife with me." Senkhara said. synod dee and she smiled. "Good answer. Now...I have the mask and the gem right here." Senkhara said showing me the mask and the gem. I took the mask and gem from her, put the gem on the circle of the mask, and the mask started to glow. I put the mask on, and Senkhara smiled. "Foolish child. Thinking I'll make a promise with you." Senkhara said smirking and possessing my body. Wait what?!


	8. Chapter 8

Nina's POV

Suddently a portal appeared on the room. Senkhara started moving my body around, and I had her stop her. "Stop it!" Senkhara commanded. "No!" I live moving my body trying to stop her. Senkhara got mad and burned my mark on my arm. I screamed in pain and Senkhara hissed: "Do that again and I'll kill you." I nodded and I let Senkhara move my body around. She got me up, and we started to walk towards the portal when suddenly Eddie burst end in the room along with everyone. "NINA!" Fabian shouted. "Fabian!" I said bursting with tears. "You children are to late. Say goodbye to the Chosen One...FOREVER!" Senkhara boomed laughing evilly. Just then Eddie got out Senkhara's crown and chanted something and Senkhara suddenly got of my body and the ground opened beneath her and she fell in. Eddie chanted something and everything suddenly went dark.

Four hours later, I woke up and saw Amber sitting on her bed reading a magazine. "Amber?" I asked sitting up on my bed. "Nines! Finally your up, now we can get you ready for your date with Fabian." I looked confused. "I have a date with Fabian?" I asked confused. Amber nodded her head. "Duh, he's taking you out to a fancy restaurant. Now let's get ready, your running out of time." I nodded and then Amber fixed my hair putting it in a braid and picking out a purple dress with pearl earrings, a purple ring, and black heels. "Your ready." Amber said smiling at me. I smiled back and got up and walked downstairs. When I got downstairs, Fabian was downstairs holding a rose and smiling. He was wearing a black tux with black shoes. "You look beautiful." He said handing me the rose and kissing my cheek. I blushed and suddenly their was a flash. We saw everybody smirking and Amber holding a camera. "This is going up in the hallway." Amber said skipping upstairs. We all laughed, and Fabian held out his arm. "The cab's waiting outside. Shall we?" I smiled and linked my arm with Fabian's. "We shall." Fabian smiled back, and we walked out hearing have fun from everybody.

The End


End file.
